what ever happened to black!
by thequeeneb
Summary: this is the result of some random thoughts of what really happened to Black! O.o now every one go ooh!


6

what ever happened to Black?

He stumbled into a dark oblivion everything was pitch black dark he couldn't tell up from down left from right everything was pure darkness. The darkness wasn't warm it wasn't cold it was just there like being suspended in a pool of dry water his limbs floated about hug loosely by the invisible force his long hair flowed out around him. Suddenly his mind was busy possessing everything that had happened a million questions swirled thought his head one came to the clear...what is this place? He tried to look around tried to see something anything but all he found was blackness all around him...nothing. After awhile he could not tell if his eyes where open or close they where just they're staring into the nothingness and eternal black blanket that seemed to go on for ever. Soon he did what he thought was closes his eyes there was not reason to leave them open their was nothing to see and he was sure he had closed his eyes he felt the soft tickle of his eye lashes touching his cheeks.

Is this the end it must be this must be what death is nothing. He thought that he should of at one time asked a ghost what it was like to die never really got around to it though never had seemed important now he thought he was experiencing for himself. He how did he die, he pondered he could not seem to remember what had happened all seemed to be a blank. His heart started to pound quickly has a flood of memories came back to him...fighting the death eaters Voldemort all of that came back along with a new set of worries...Harry was his ok did the make it did they beat Voldemort he would never forgive himself if something happened to Harry and he wasn't even there to help. So many thoughts so many questions, his mind was in such a mad chaotic swirl that he didn't notice his own heart was beating.

He dozed off into an uneasy sleep trying to drive the swirl of questions that roamed his head away. A few hours later or maybe minutes or days he had no clue of time passing here it was all nothing just black or so he thought. He slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and looked around he was surprised he could now tell the difference between his eyes being opened and close the nothing around him was now illuminated by an un seen light it almost seemed like his imagination. Then all of the sudden there was a flashing light ...no it the whole nothing was flashing, pulsing faster and faster making him dizzy then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. And there was one bright blinding flash of white light and he fell.

He fell for what seemed to be hours for him falling into more black nothingness twisting and flipping the whole way down making him nauseated. Suddenly he landed with a crippling thud and a crack as he landed on his right arm a shear burst of pain flashed through it making him gasp in pain. Despite the pain he slowly hobbled up to his feet and glanced around his new surroundings. His mouth hung open as he looked around at the strange world around him a jagged twisted world with thorn bushes with blood dripping from the tips of their thorns, Black and green serpents ruled the landscape slithering around everywhere when they noticed him they slithered to him snapping at his ankles and his legs forcing him to take refuge on one of the jagged rocks protruding from the ground. When he was settled on the very top he looked around there was no escape there where thousands tens of thousands of snakes circling him...trapping him.

He had nowhere to go so he sat confused and...scared. He had not died he was not dead that theory was gone now he was alive he knew because now that he was sitting there he could feel his heart pounding in his chest like it was trying to break free he felt the squeeze of hunger in his stomach and he felt the pang of fear as the serpents worked their way up the rock. He didn't fear death he had lost that a long time ago but this wasn't going to be a fast death this was going to be a so agonizing death by the toxic venom of the serpents. He might not have been dead before but he was going to be now.

He ripped a stick off of one of the taller thorn bushes ripping up his hand in the process he batted at the serpents and flung them away with the stick cutting some of them with the sharp thorns of bush branches but this didn't seem to be enough more and more came more and more surrounded him he was trapped and he knew it there was no escape. But he needed an escape he searched for anything and everything to get him out of this endless snake pit. He saw more rocks a little more then a jump away from him if he could get to them he might be able to get away but not for long. He needed something that would give him more of a jump he didn't think he could make it to the other rock not in his condition he was too tired and the pain from his broken arm was distracting him eminency. He was going to have to wing it though there was nothing to help him it was an all or nothing leap, he either made it to the rock or fell into the pit of venomous snakes he was not whiling to except the later.

He ready him self for the jump he squatted down and tried to get a good grip on the jagged rock he stood on then with all his leg muscle and might and leaped into the air towards the other rock. He landed with a thud on the edge of the rock using his one hand he pulled him self up the rock and sat down on a somewhat flat part. The serpents where slightly stunned and confused by this turn of events and couldn't figure out where he went they had just made it up the other some how and where slithering around it making it look like a big mound of just snakes a horrifying sight indeed. After he caught his breath and the pain in his broking arm went down from being banged up against the rock, he started to jump to the other rocks he jump one at a time down the long rig he didn't stop again till the snakes where long out of sight but not their sounds the hissing haunted him the whole way along with random sightings of other gangs of snakes. Once he had tried him self out and he thought he was reasonably safe for a moment or two he settle himself down on a rock and started to think. Where what he this place it was so strange like nowhere he had ever been before it seemed to run by snakes they where everywhere and their coloration left a bad tasted in his mouth he kept thinking Slitherin...Voldemort.

Maybe this was a world that Voldemort created where he could roam free of prying eyes this thought really startled him that could mean Voldemort had plans that no one even knew about!

After a while black dozed off on a rock when he woke up he felt like he had never gone to sleep for it had been a nightmare haunted light sleep that gave no rest no to the wary and not to him. He un steadily stood up and looked for something else his body demanded food he stomach wrenched with hungry he looked around for something anything but found nothing he was in a dead desert to one side of him was the same as he had been a twisted landscape with jagged rocks and prickly bushes to the other there was something new though everything was black tall black trees sprouted from the ground bird like creatures just as black with green and red glowing eyes sat in the trees heads jerking back and forth looking for something endlessly looking in every tree, but in this dark dank forest there was more hope for food then in a desert maybe a tree had something black was about to chance it when he saw a strange twisted animal that looked like a cross between a lion and a furry rodent walked up to one of the trees, the tree sprang to life sending the dank birds into flight, the tree ate the creature pulling it in with it's roots and sucking it dry till all that was left was skin and bones then it tossed it into a pile of other corpses of misshapen creatures. Black looked on at this with wide eyes this world was so strange he had seen trees that attacked but none that ate things like that this was surely a twisted world. Black was at a lost he had no clue what to do all he knew was that he had to get out of this place and he Had to get some food but he was wand less and he had no clue where he was he could try to blend in with some of the animals by turning into Pad foot but he wasn't sure if that would do much good he might move a bit faster but that was it!


End file.
